1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems designed to hold fence posts and the like in the ground and, more particularly, to post support devices utilized to assist in the insertion of posts into the ground. Specifically, the present invention relates to a ground pocket support device adapted to receive posts of variable sizes for removable mounting in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stake pocket devices have long been used to mount and support stakes or posts in a variety of applications. One common application is for the support of stakes along the bed of a vehicle such as a flatbed truck or wagon. Another such application is for the support of posts which are designed for insertion into the ground. Early examples of such fence post applications include U.S. Pat. Nos. 28,958; 199,949 and 844,726. Despite such early attempts to provide fence post supports for ease of construction, it is still a common practice to erect and support post members by digging a hole of suitable depth and either burying one end of the post in the hole with earth or by supporting the post in the hole by filling the hole with concrete or the like.
A series of devices have been created in order to assist in assembling such fence posts. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,769; 4,271,646; 4,324,388; 4,588,157; 4,644,713 and 4,874,149. Almost all of these devices operate by providing a severely tapered body terminating in a point which is designed for first piercing and then being pushed into the earth. These bodies then have an upper receiving cup which is designed to receive and carry the post.
Several significant problems remain despite the advantages of the devices listed above. One significant problem common to all post mounting mechanisms, whether they use concrete as previously described or are erected utilizing one of the devices disclosed above, is that fence posts are frequently sheared at their juncture with the earth's surface as the result of pressure created against the post. Such pressure can be created, for example, by collision with moving vehicles or by vandalism. Once such damage to the fence post occurs, the post must be dug out and removed from the ground whether it is immersed in concrete or is in one of the post supports previously described. In fact, not only must the post be dug out, but the concrete or post support must also be dug out of the ground. A new post must then be remounted utilizing concrete or another post support. Such post removal and replacement is very time consuming and very difficult particularly in winter weather.
Another problem inherent with the prior art devices or mounting systems illustrated by the above is that the post needs to be aligned in a substantially vertical orientation. When concrete is utilized to mount the post, the person installing the fence post must insure that the post remains vertically aligned during the curing and setting of the concrete. Otherwise, the post can easily tilt, creating a fence post that is significantly out vertical alignment. When prior art support devices as those described above are utilized, the support device must be carefully inserted into the ground so that is in fact vertically aligned. Otherwise, any misalignment of the support member will create a similar misalignment in the fence post mounted to the support member.
Therefore, there is still a need for a ground pocket support device which permits ease of post replacement as well as permits adjustable vertical alignment.